Lily Thorn Cullen
by Bluewolf23
Summary: My name is Lily Thorn Cullen. I'm Renesmee's twin, Vladimir and Stefan named me. Please read, first story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight, I only own Lily.**

My name is Lily Thorn Cullen. I am Renesmee twin sister. I'm always in her shadow. Vladimir and Stefan were the ones to name me since Renesmee always had all the attention until they came along. I have forest green eyes and straight brown hair.I'm basticly a rebel. My dad blames me for almost killing my 'mom'. "Hello little one." Stefan told me smiling at me. I smiled back happily.

"How was the Romanians cloven like before the Volturi took over?" I had asked Vladimir once. He grinned at the memory.

"We vampires ruled the humans. We had a guard unit that the Volturi copied from us." I smile a little. "Do you want to play a new game my little Lily?" I thought for a while before nodding my head.

"How do you play?" Stefan chuckle at my eagerness.

"Swings is what the game is called." He replied. "You first get to a high place then we'll each take one of your arms and let go of you when we feel like you had enough."  
"Do you still want to play?" Vladimir ask me. "We would not-"

"Force you." I crack a grin before running to the roof. "Ready little flower?"  
"Ready!" They both took an arm before starting to swing me. My legs weren't touching the ground. I started to laugh as I got higher in the air. A moment later I was shooting through the air. The trees caught me. Did I mention that I can control plants and the earth? I looked back to see that Stefan and Vladimir were laughing. "Again! Again!" I declared. After awhile of playing the game and trying new tricks, Renesmee came over to us.

"Can I play?" She asked sweetly to them. Stefan and Vladimir look over to each other before looking at me. I slowly nodded seeing the evil glint in their eyes.

"Sure Renesmee." Stefan replied . They both took an arm before starting to swing their arms slowly but getting faster little by little. They let go of her when she was swinging forward. Renesmee scream like her life dependent on it. Dad came running along with the other Cullens. They never even look at me, not that I really care that much.  
"What were you thinking!" Mom yelled at Stefan and Vladimir. Anger flash through my veins and heart at that. She doesn't have the right to talk to them like that. She has no right whatsoever. "Renesmee are you alright sweetie?" mom ask my twin. Renesmee had broken her right arm.

"Mommy, Renesmee was the one that wanted to play the game. Don't blame them." I snapped at my 'mom' . Dad glared at me.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" he slap me. I growled at him.

"She didn't even name me! Stefan and Vladimir are the ones that named me. You'll properly give me to the Volturi to save precious little Renesmee. Poor baby." I told him sarcastically. "Come on Stefan! Vladimir! I want to show you something!" I yell to my two friends. After running in the forest for a while, we came to a clearing only I knew about. There were all kinds of flowers here. "Where will you go when the fight is over?" I ask them after a while. After awhile Vladimir kissed my forehead before hugging me gently.

"We do not know Lily. We will come-" Vladimir started.

"Visit you maybe. We are going to hunt." Stefan finished. I smile at them at the thought of them visiting. Then I remember something. Only two covens eat animal blood. I never had human blood but I never really like animal blood. I have a connection to animals that live in the forest.

"Can I come?" I ask. "I really don't like animal blood."  
"I do not see why not." "Come our little lily." I giggle at that.

"Please protect Stefan and Vladimir." I whispered to the forest. I notice the air around the Romanian vampires was different. I smile, knowing that they now had the protection of nature. I had this gift of having the forest sometimes listening to me. I can put them on protection of the nature or the kill if in nature list.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight only Lily.**

I was now in Seattle with Stefan and Vladimir hunting for my first time. I couldn't wait. After awhile I started to get tired of walking. "Vladimir, can you carry me please?" I begged Vladimir. He grin at me along with Stefan.

"Of course my little Lily." he replied kissing my forehead. "We are almost near prey, only two blocks to the left." he told me picking me up. I giggle. After walking for a while, we came to a couple and a child. "Lily, be sure to drain every last drop of blood. We can not have -"

"An immortal child." Stefan told me in a gentle voice. I nodded my head at his words. I grabbed the small child and start to drink his blood. It tasted way better than animal blood. "We should get back our little Lily." Stefan told me picking me up to get back quicker. "Did you like the human blood?" I grin at that.

"It's better than animal." I told them smirking.

"We should be getting you back to bed." Stefan told me. I groan at that, I HATE bedtime.

"Do I have to?" I whine to them. "I don't want to go home!"  
"We need to prepare for the battle, Lily." Vladimir told me. I sigh in defeat.  
"Fine, but I don't have to like it." I told them. They both laugh at me for a while as we walk back to Forks.

It was time. The battle was about to begin, I was in between Stefan and Vladimir holding their hands. Renesmee was with our parents. After awhile of just standing there, I got bored. Before I can complain the Volturi appeared. After awhile, Renesmee and her imprint along with our parents went forward. If there was too much trouble, I was going to protect my friends. I decided.

**Aro pov**

Edward and his mate came forward along with their daughter or one of them and her mutt. "Would your other daughter join us over here." I look at the girl who was by Vladimir and Stefan. The girl slowly went over to us. She look like the other girl, only with forest green eyes. Wherever she stepped would bloom with nature, mostly lilies. I laugh.

**Lily pov**

This man is scaring me. He looks at me like I'm a piece of meat. The forest sense my discomfort. "Come closer child." He ordered me. I stood where I was. My eyes went to Marcus. He was less scary and he had this glow around him. Great just great, I put Marcus over the protection of nature. I finally grab Aro's hand. After awhile he look over to the other members. After awhile Alice and Jasper show up with some witness. "I insisted on taking one of your daughters with me. Come Renesmee." Aro announce

"No! Not my baby girl." Yet I'm the younger one here by two minutes.

"Come Lily." He told me. I wanted to run, he was scaring me. He also looks like a girl.  
"No!" "Not our princess!" The witness augured with him. Stefan and Vladimir shouted the last part. ' Forest can you please help me.' The next thing I knew I was back in my room. 'Thank you.' After awhile everyone came back ,including Renesmee sadly.

"What happen?" I ask Ben. He smiled at me before hugging me.

"The Volturi left." I cheered at that. "But they'll property come back they hate being made a fool.'' I groan. "They had decided not to take you or your sister yet." I hope they chose Renesmee, she's a brat to me. Why couldn't I be the only child! Maybe then dad would not hate me so much even though Renesmee could have also almost kill mom. A good thing about being ingnored is that I don't have to go shopping with Alice for like six hours. I can get out of school when i'm older since I leave nature where ever I walk. I'll propertly be home schooled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I do not own twilight, only Lily. This is set a year after the battle and Renesmee and Lily now look about eleven. The pov is Lily's.**

* * *

I was packing my bags. Vladimir and Stefan were waiting outside the window. I was going with them to Romania. After I finish packing whatever I felt like packing, I went outside. "I'm ready!" I then did a dance quickly. It was my victory dance. Mainly all the dance was to move your arms around crazily.

"Can we stop to have ice-cream?" I ask as I ran a few steps behind them.

"Not at the moment, it's to late." Stefan told me.

"Pleeeeaaaassssseee." I did my puppy eyes.

"... fine but only one scoop , we do not need a hyper Lily unless we sent you to the a cursive Volturi." I cheered.

"I want vanilla!" I ate my ice-cream quietly.

* * *

**At Romania...**

**"**This is so cool! You live here! " I was in my dads (Vladimir and Stefan) castle

"We're glad you like it, we made a room for you." I was shock at that."It's the door on the right." ?I ran in my room. The walls were green of all colors. A bed was in a corner and the bedding was green and brown. A dresser was near a window. A lamp shape like a tree was on the desk near the bed. There were some toys here and there. The roof was made of glass. "Do you like the room?"

"No...I LOVE it! Thank you! Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!" I repeated jumping up and down.

"We should not have given you sugar." Vladimir mumble. I ran and jump on the bed. I was exhausted.

"THIS IS A WATER BED!" I scream, "Thank you daddys."

* * *

**Renesmee pov**

"Mom, have you seen Li?" I ask mom in the kitchen, I wanted to ask if she could help me make a garden since plants had always like her better.

"Have you look in her room?"

"No, thank you." I ran to her my sister's room. "Lily? Can I come in?" I ask while knocking on the door. No replied came. "Lily?" Still no answer. "LILY!" I opened the door to find the room was abandoned. Lily wasn't allow outside this late, the only rule she seemed to have listen to. "MOM! Lily's gone! I think the Romanians kidnapped her!" I sob.

"Come on let's go get our other baby girl who property went willingly." mom told daddy. We took off running to Romania, Li can be in danger."

**Lily pov**

I was having a great time. I had planted a garden in my room! I had conceived (blackmail) my dads to play paintball. Vladimir got out within the first second. Stefan was hiding behind his throne and I was behind a chair. "Lily!" I turn by instinct. I ONLY TURN FOR A MILISECOND and you know what happen? STEFAN GOT ME!

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO! WWWWHHHHHHYYYYY?" I faked dead.

"Come on Lily come home." I frown.

"I am home."

"Your other home."

"Lily I need your help to grow a garden." my sister told me. I glared at her.

"Not my fault the flowers hate you." I saw my dad and dads were auguring getting ready to kill each other.

"You wouldn't be able to bother Jacob anymore." my sister told me. I froze she had a point and I love to annoy him. "He'll also be happy that your gone."

"Fine, I'll spend winter and summer with you and spring and fall with my dads." I offered.

"That sounds agreeable." dad finally answered. "We'll see you in the winter Li." he hugged me along with my other family members.

"Bye! New game!" I declared. Stefan and Vladimir groan in aversion.

**Winter..**

I was on the plane back to my family. Stefan and Vladimir promised to visit for Christmas. They had shown me some cool ways to fight. Mom and Renesmee were picking me up. I was singing Christmas songs all the way back to the house with my sister. Mom was being driven nuts by the one-third way to the house. "Can you help me grow a garden?" Renesmee asked.

"Sure, has Jacob miss me?"

"Not one bit."

"I'm so hurt." I faked cry. "I didn't miss him."

"No more singing till we get home, please." mom begged by the thrid time we sang 'Frosty the snowman' .

"Fine." Once we were home I went to Renesmee's garden...I think. I frown. The flowers looked like they were dead. I reached out and touched the flowers. "What are the flowers for anyway?" I ask Renesmee.

"For mommy and daddy on Christmas. What are you getting them?"

"I was going to paint a picture of them." I answer. "I'm going to go-" I looked around for Alice. I then lean in close to my sister. "Shopping." my voice was like the wind.

"Shopping! Come on girls!" Alice yelled appearing out of nowhere.

"How did you know I was going to go shopping. Do you have a shopping radar?" I ask amazed.

"No, I had a vision."

"Daddy! Help! Alice's trying to take me shopping!" I scream, holding the staircase bar.

"We don't help when the problem is shopping, we'll be drag along." I pouted in Alice car.

"Why didn't they help us? I thought the phrase for family was one for all and all for one." I complain. Renesmee smiled at me.

"It's not that bad."

"NOT THAT BAD!"

"Yeah, you don't have to be near Jacob."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of updating. Anyway this chapter takes place when Lily gets to the horror! The...mall! **

**I do not own anything but Lily.**

I was holding on a lamp-post for dear life, Alice was trying to take me in a pink store. They sell perfumes. "Nooooo! Help! Help! I'm being drag here against my will! Police! Police!" I screamed.

"That's a little over dramatic sis. It's just a store." Nessie told me, trying to hold in giggles at my distrest.

"But it's pink."

"It's the last store for the day."

"I'll buy you a skateboard." Alice offered.

"Still no!"

"I'll buy you ice cream."

"How much?"

"One scoop."

"Ten scoops."

"Two."

"Eight, take it or leave it."

"Fine, eight scoops."

"Ok. Let's go!" I then ran into the store at human speed.

"Lily, do you know what you're getting Aunt Alice?"

"Yeah, some take Lily shopping coupons."

"She'll love that."

"But she'll only be able to use one once a month. I won't be able to handle anymore time then that." I shivered at the thought of spending more than an hour at a store. "Can I have this?" I point at a bottle of perfume that smelled like flowers.

"Sure." Alice said. I grin before coughing. "Are you sick?"

"No, just need to bother Jacob for awhile." I said before coughing again.

"Are you sure your al-"

"I'm fine ok. Let's just go home, we can work on your flowers more and I could make my clothes." I tried to smile a little but my jaw hurt.

"Ok." Nessie said, not convince. I wasn't ether.

It was quiet on the way home, Alice didn't even had the radio on. I smiled when we got home, now I could work on making the presents. "Hi, mom." I told my mom as I got out of the car, it was late noon. I froze at the flower on the floor, it was ...different. It was a black lily, but not any normal kind of lily. It seemed... dead. "What's that?" I motion to the flower growing on the floor. I reach out to touch it to see that it didn't grow.

"I never notice that flower before." Esme whispered.

"I'm going to work on making my clothes." I then ran to my room. I couldn't get the flower out of my mind. "Have to get to work." I mumble before tied dyeing some of my clothes. I had mostly black and white. I grin in satisfaction when I was finally done with my first outfit. It was black with a white under shirt with the black lily on the front. I sigh remembering a conversation Nessie and talked about a few days after the battle...

_Flashback:_

_ Nessie and I were in Esme's garden caring for the flowers. Nessie had looked over at me, her twin, before saying "They love you, you know, they're just scare."_

_"Why, I never did anything to them when I was little." I snapped back._

_"You almost killed us all. You started to attack everything." I froze._

_"How come I don't remember." _

_"Lily, you have a habit of not remembering things you don't want to." _

_"I guess your right."_

_End_

I sigh. Why was my family so confusing. "Lily! It's time for diner." Nessie yelled.

"I'm coming." I then had another coughing fit.

"Are you alright Lily?" dad asked me.

"Fine."

"The flower change!" Nessie suddenly yelled, pointing at the black lily. She was right, the flower seem to have a red petal instead of all black pedals.

"Wierd." I mumble. I felt sick. "I think I'm going to go sleep."

"Really this early?" Alice ask, an eyebrow raised since I rarely sleep voluntary.

"Are you sure your not sick?" my grandfather asked me.

"Fine, just tired." I yawn to prove my point.

"I'll work on the presents, no finding out dad." I yawn. "Night." I ran up to my room before they could say anything. I cough again. "What is wrong with me, I never been sick before." I wondered out loud like I sometimes did. "Oh well, I'll let grandpa check up on me tomorrow." I yawn. "Now to get some sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight, I only Lily and Abby.**

**Warning: Implied death**

* * *

I had gotten even more sick the closer Christmas came. Granddad still couldn't find anything wrong with me. The black lily grew more everyday as I became sicker. "It's like it's your lifeline."

"Where did you get the flower anyway?" Nessie ask.

"I don't know. Where did we first put Lily when she was born?" grandma ask

"On the ground why?" dad ask.

"Umm, maybe the flower is a part of Lily, she always seems more human than Nessie is." I mentally groan, Nessie this Nessie that!

"Edward!" Alice yells as she ran in the room. She seem to be panicking. "Where's Lily!" she cries.

"Here why?" I ask as Alice hugged me tightly. "Did you have a vision?"

"Yes." Alice was near to tears now.

"Well what happens to Lily?" dad ask.

"S-s-s-she d-d-dies." Alice sobbed.

"What! How?" Nessie ask.

"I don't know, all I saw was all of us surrounding Lily's body." I was shock.

"Lily?" I turn to see Stefan and Vladimir.

"Yes?"

"Is it true? Your going to die?" I only nod.

"Apparently it is." I mumble. I was dizzy the room kelp on spinning round and round in circles.

"Lily!"

* * *

I groan as I woke up. Where am I? There were plants I never seen before and this place was so...peaceful. Like it has never been touched by men before. "Wow."

"Hello Lily." I jumped at the voice and turn around to see a girl about fifthteen with wavy pink hair and bright green. She was dressed in a short red dress covered with flowers. Flowers decorated her hair.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I ask. The girl smiles warmly at me.

"I'm Abby. I'm like you or what you'll become." The girl, Abby, said.

"And what is that?" I ask.

"A nymph. You'll tend to the place you love the most forever, the forest."

"But what if I don't want to." I angrily demand.

"You have no choice the forest has chosen you." Abby said sadly.

"How?" I ask. Abby sigh, like she explain this a million times.

"When you were born you were place on the ground. You would have had your father's gift but the forest wanted you to not be a vampire. It wanted you to be like me. When you touch the ground, the forest gave you the power to live for several days until you were notice. When it was doing that, your body slowly became more like a nymph causing your gift to change. But since nymphs are creatures of life, your body created a flower which will drain away your vampire half."

"I knew it." I blink. "Where are we?"

"In a tree, an oak to be more clarified." Abby answer. "It's my home."

"Oh, how do we get out?"

"Just contiontrate, you done this how many times before, a billion?"

"Oh, ok." I easily walked out of the tree and look around. I was in the back yard.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask as I enter the living room. I look around to she everyone staring at me like I was a ghost. There was also a girl that was like eighteen years old being hugged by Dog breath. "Who's that dog breath?" I motion to the girl.

"L-l-l-LILY!" he said shock.

"Who else butt smeller?" I ask while rolling my eyes.

"But your dead!"

* * *

**Ok so since vampires and shape shifters are real in this series then wouldn't other abnormal creatures also exist? So yep, Abby is a nature nymph.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight, I only own Lily and Abby.**

* * *

"Haha very funny." I said. "Wait, your joking right?" I ask slowly.

"Lily, you've been dead for seven years." the girl that was on dog breath's lap said. "Don't you remember me, I'm your sister. Nessie." she ask. I then look at myself in the mirror to see that I look about eighteen now.

"Oh." I mumble. "Tell me one thing, where's the black lily?"

"It's red now." Alice motion to the now red lily.

"I liked it better when it was black." I mumble. This cause everyone to laugh as I stare at them weirdly. "Anyway, I need you to meet someone." I started for the door where Abby was waiting patiently.

"Hello, my name is Abby." my new friend introduced herself.

"What are you? I can't read your mind and you don't smell human." dad said.

"I'm a nymph, like Lily has become." Abby said. "I'm going to take her to a school where she'll learn how to control her powers."

"Wait! Don't tell me it's year round!"

"You have winter off." I calmed down imminently.

"Oh ok."

"Wait, what will she learn at this school?" mom ask.

"Lily will learn more about her kind plus have a fine education. She'll learn which kind of nymph she is, though I feel like it's obvious what she is. She'll also learn how to control her gift."

"Gift?" Nessie ask.

"Yes, I can block my mind from others and have the stander forest nymph abilities." Abby explain before pulling out a brochure of the school. It was cool with each section seem to have a different season. It's huge!

"Now there are other kinds that come to this school like imps, mermaids, sirens, goblins, and fairies." Abby continue as my parents looked over the classes and other things. "Lily may have a roommate of the same age she is."

"Cool." I said as I looked at the rooms, I always wanted someone to share a room with.

"What is Lily's gift?" Seth ask.

"She seems to be able to influence the forest to do what she wants but she may have an all together different gift." Abby said.

"So... when does the school start?" I ask.

"In about two weeks. So you may think about attending the school or living and learning with your family."

"Where's the school located?"

"In Romania." Yes! I can still visit my dads.

"Do you mind us talking alone for a moment?" dad ask Abby. She nods her head in understanding.

"I'll be here to take Lily to the school if you decide to come." And with that she was gone.

* * *

"So...Lily this is a big deal." mom began.

"I know." I stated.

"Well... we need to think about this. Your going to go to a school and be gone for several months, so we'll never really see each other that much."

"I can see you guys every other winter and my other dads the next one." I offer. "Besides, we can talk on video chat, the school has Wi-Fi you know." I continued.

"Ok then. Do you want to go to this school."

"Why wouldn't I?" I sigh, "Ok, listen. I know that you love me but Nessie will always be favored. By everyone but my dads. I do everything she does last, so why shouldn't I do something on my own for once, like... go to a boarding school. I want to have friends that Nessie doesn't have dads, mom, and other... dad."

"Lily... I'm so proud of you right now." mom said, "You'd grown up." she then hugged me. I laugh before a group hug was form.

"So... did you throw away my stuff?" I ask after we all pulled away.

"No, it's still up in your room."

"Ok, then I'm going to go pack." I then left, giggling a little.

"Li! Did you have sugar!"

* * *

**Ok, I decided to put a different story for Lily about her school days. So don't worry.**


End file.
